Total Divas
Total Divas is an American reality television series that premiered on July 28, 2013, on E!. The series gives viewers an inside look of the lives of WWE Divas from their work within WWE to their personal lives. Behind the scene footage of the Divas is also included. Production Total Divas was revealed in May 2013 as a part of a partnership with E!. It was announced on August 14, 2013, that E! had ordered an additional six episodes to the already eight episode first season, bringing the total episode number up to 14 episodes. The mid-season finale aired on September 15, 2013, with the season continuing on November 10, 2013. WWE commentator Josh Mathews revealed on November 20, 2013, that Total Divas had been renewed for a second season. The second season premiered on March 16, 2014, with Summer Rae joining the cast, replacing JoJo Offerman as she decided to focus more on wrestling. Unlike other WWE programs, most of the performers use their real names instead of their ring names, leading to Cameron, Naomi, Natalya and Jimmy Uso being referred to as Ariane, Trinity, Nattie and, Jon respectively. During the first season, Daniel Bryan was similarly credited as Bryan Danielson. Beginning with the second season, performers are credited with both their ring name and real name on lower third graphics where applicable (exceptions include Daniel Bryan now being credited with his ring name even though he is still usually addressed as "Bryan", and Natalya still being credited as just "Nattie"). Summer Rae, Paige and Alicia Fox along with other performers mentioned or rarely appearing (such as Brodus Clay, Fandango, and Titus O'Neil) are referred to solely by their ring names. On May 19, 2014, E! announced that the third season of Total Divas would premiere on September 7, 2014, with Rosa Mendes joining the cast. On February 24, 2015 Paige announced Total Divas was renewed for a fourth season, with filming commencing at the end of the month. It was then announced at the end of season three, that the fourth season would premiere on July 7, 2015, moving from Sunday to Tuesday nights. On April 1, 2015, E! announced the show had been renewed for a fourth season via a press release. In the press release, it was confirmed that Naomi would return as a series regular with Cameron and Rosa Mendes being removed from the main cast. All of the other divas would return as series regulars. On September 5, 2015, an online article states that there could be a strong possibility Total Divas will be renewed for a fifth season. It reads that season four will "wrap up this fall" and the new season "won't air till 2016 some time". On September 9, 2015, Naomi revealed on Twitter that she had been taken off the main cast after the mid-season finale, which is expected to air on September 29. Season four may be extended following the mid-season hiatus instead of jumping to season five. There has been speculation that WWE Tough Enough runner-up Amanda Saccomanno may join the cast after the mid-season hiatus. It was later confirmed that Amanda will be joining the cast. After the September 22 episode of Total Divas aired, it was announced that the following weeks episode would serve as the season finale, rather than a mid-season finale. Season 5 was announced on October 6, 2015, which will start airing in early 2016 with majority of last season's cast returning. Naomi was officially removed from the main cast with Mandy taking her place and Rosa Mendes returning as a series regular. It was revealed days later on October 13, 2015 that Ana Sanchez, an 11-time champion would join the main cast after appearing as a recurring character through season one to four. Season 6 was officially confirmed on April 18, 2016 by the E! Network with a fall premiere date and the majority of last season's cast returning, along with Naomi returning as a series regular and Lana, Renee Young, and Maryse joining the cast. E! Network had announced plans for a ''Total Bellas ''spin-off focusing on the Bella Twins and their family but the WWE told them not to make the programme. It was announced Eva Marie wouldn't feature in season six after her release. Cast } | colspan="4" |- | scope="row" | Ana Sanchez (Charlotte Marie Orton) | | colspan="2" | | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Lana (Catherine Perry) | colspan="5" | colspan="1" |- | scope="row" | Renee Young (Renee Paquette) | colspan="4" | colspan="1" | colspan="1" |- | scope="row" | Maryse (Maryse Mizanin) | colspan="5" | colspan="1" |- ! scope="col" | Former ! scope="col" colspan="6" style="width:45%;" | |- | scope="row" | Cameron (Ariane Nicole Andrew) | colspan="3" | colspan="1" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | JoJo (Joseann Alexie Offerman) | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="2" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Summer Rae (Danielle Moinet) | colspan="1" | colspan="2" | colspan="1" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Rosa Mendes (Milena Leticia Roucka) | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="1" |- | scope="row" | Alicia Fox (Victoria Crawford) | colspan="2" | colspan="3" | colspan="1" |- | scope="row" | Mandy (Amanda Rose Saccomanno) | colspan="4" | colspan="1" | colspan="1" |- | scope="row" | Eva Marie (Natalie Marie Coyle) | colspan="5" | colspan="1" |} } | colspan="1" |- | scope="row" | Jonathan Coyle (Eva Marie's husband) | colspan="5" | colspan="1" |- | scope="row" | James Harrison (Ana's brother and WWE Producer/superstar) | colspan="6" |- | scope="row" | Matthew Harrison (Ana's brother and WWE Producer/superstar) | colspan="6" |- | scope="row" | Vincent Isayan (Cameron's boyfriend) | colspan="3" | colspan="1" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Mark Carrano (WWE Senior Director of Talent Relations) | colspan="6" |- | scope="row" | Jane Geddes (WWE Vice President of Talent Relations) | colspan="1" | colspan="5" |- | scope="row" | Sandra Gray (WWE's seamstress) | colspan="2" | colspan="1" | colspan="3" |- | scope="row" | Kathy Colace (Brie & Nikki's mother) | colspan="2" | colspan="4" |- | scope="row" | JJ Garcia (Brie & Nikki's brother) | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="3" |- | scope="row" | Emma (WWE Diva) | colspan="2" | colspan="1" | colspan="1" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Brian Kendrick (Eva Marie's personal trainer) | colspan="3" | colspan="1" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Randy Orton (Ana's husband) | colspan="4" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Laura Harrison (Ana's sister) | colspan="4" | colspan="2" |- | scope="row" | Victoria Harrison (Ana's sister) | colspan="4" | colspan="2" |}